soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
School Shadow
"Hey, Ned! I'm going to teach you a lesson..." - School Shadow's first line in Nightmare Ned. "Hey there, Ned. Surprised? Good. Here's a lesson in...um... What was the lesson again? Oh, right. It's revenge!" - Alcatraz's first line on the intercoms. "What?! You did it?! Fine! I triple-doggy dare you to face me one-on-one!" - Alcatraz challenging Ned to a boss battle. "It's payback time, you runt! I'm going to give you the swirly of a lifetime!" - Alcatraz right before the boss battle. The School Shadow, now calling himself "Alcatraz", was one of the five main antagonists of the Nightmare Ned game and is the first boss of Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom. Role in the Story The School Shadow, along with the Graveyard Shadow, the Medical Shadow, the Bathroom Shadow, and the Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow, were defeated by Ned Needlemeyer in Nightmare Ned, leaving them with nothing to torment when Ned conquered his fears. However, when the Graveyard Shadow, now calling himself "Graveyard" got his idea to invade dimensions, the School Shadow immediately followed Graveyard's orders and took over Sly's world, turning it into a giant penitentiary with a school-like theme. He guarded the Dream Key of Light and began calling himself "Alcatraz" after locking the the "cursed" Coopers up. The three levels, "Chemistry Labs", "Mystery Museum", and "Papyrus Temples" along with the bonus stage "Olympia Colosseum", must be beaten in order to gain access to "Alcatraz's Prison", where Alcatraz waited. Boss Fight Alcatraz has five attacks. The first is stomping the ground, which causes books to fall wherever ned is located. The second attack involves swinging his ball and chain either vertically or horizontally depending on how much HP Alcatraz has. The third attack is summoning a dodgeball that Ned was avoid. The fourth attack is summoning a stampede of football players that Ned was avoid by jumping on floating platforms in time. The last attack is the most dangerous, as it summons tazor-like devices to electrify the floating platforms, making it harder for Ned to reach the security cameras as Alcatraz's HP is depleted. The goal here is to have Alcatraz turn on security cameras, thus forcing Alcatraz to behave himself and this forcibly leaves him vulnerable. Then, Ned must tip over a bucket of slime, damaging Alcatraz. However, with three hits, Alcatraz will destroy the cameras, making the earlier strategy useless. At this point, it's an all-out brawl, with all but a few floating platforms remaining. When Alcatraz swings his ball and chain horizontally, he'll get dizzy. Ned must hit Alcatraz with his yo-yo seven times after each of these attacks before Alcatraz is sent packing. Appearance The School Shadow originally looked like a shadowy being with a large black/purple ghost-like body, jack o'lantern teeth, and green eyes. However, when he transformed, he looked like a combination of a prison inmate and a student. In this new form, the School Shadow, now calling himself Alcatraz, is larger, bulkier, and incredibly strong, with large arms and legs and a small head and glowing green eyes. His backpack is green and purple with a stripe-like pattern reminiscent of prison clothes, and he also wears an orange shirt, orange jeans and black sneakers. He wields a ball and chain as his weapon, in many ways acting like a contrast to Ned's yo-yo. Personality The School Shadow is, in more ways than one, a bully. he has no problem pushing other people around, especially his henchmen. However, compared to the other shadows, he is actually less evil, as he seemed to treat Ned and the others rather nicely compared to his fellows, and he is also not very intelligent. For instance, it took him awhile before he could figure out that he could destroy the security cameras in his boss fight. Powers and Abilities The School Shadow is capable a craft nightmare worlds and, as of their inter-dimensional exploits, he now has an assortment of minions under his command modeled after prisons and school. Trivia *The School Shadow represents Ned's fear of school, bullies, and life. Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Nightmare Ned Characters